REUNITED
by archer-razilia
Summary: This is actually in Tagalog, a Yuyu HakushoAkazukin ChaCha crossover story. I've done some changes from the original stories of these anime to add some twist. It's crazy, this was my first fanfic ever and it was a long time ago! Hope you enjoy reading!
1. Bagong Panimula

**REUNITED**

**  
A Yuyu Hakusho and Akazukin Cha-Cha crossover story  
**  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Akazukin Cha-Cha and Yuyu Hakusho. Bow!_

_Sinimulan kong isulat ito noong May 19, 1999 at natapos ko ito noong April 14, 2001. Noong 2003 ay inupload ko ito sa tapos di ko naisunod yung ibang chapters kasi sa dami ng gawain ko sa school. Kaya ngayon eh gusto ko na talaga ma-type lahat para ma-share ko dito. _

_Nag-start ang idea na ito sa kagustuhan kong aminin ni Vincent (Hiei) kay Mikaela (Yukina) na magkapatid sila! Tapos bigla ko na lang naisingit yung Akazukin Cha-Cha cast! Basta may binago ako ng kaunti lang naman sa mga kuwento ng dalawang anime na ito para mapagsama ko sila. Baliw kasi ako sa dalawang anime na ito noon eh at love ko pa rin sila ngayon. _

_Gusto ko rin pasalamatan sina Maleficum at AngelofFate1na unang nagbigay ng review sa story kong ito. Sana may iba pang magbigay ng review. Enjoy!  
_  
Chapter 1: Bagong Panimula

"Alam niyo ba, nababagot na ako dito!" ang angal ni Vincent.

"Vincent, nandito tayo sa kakahuyan para magpahinga." ang paliwanag ni Dennis.

Umirap na lamang si Vincent.

'Payo ko na lang sa iyo na matulog ka na lang Vincent, ang sarap ng hangin dito eh." ang sabi ni Eugene.

Si Charlene naman ay nakahiga at pinagmamasdan maigi ang langit. Ang kanyang tanawin ang nagpapagaan ng kanyang pakiramdam. Ang mga ulap ay kumpol-kumpol at mukhang malalambot talaga. Ang pagiging kulay asul ng langit ang nagpapalamig sa kanyang mata.

"Hay, ang sarap talaga!" ang bulong niya. Tapos biglang mayroon siyang naalala.

"Master Jericho, siguro maganda kung hihintayin natin ang paglubog ng araw doon sa may dagat, di ba Master...Master?"

Napansin ni Charlene na walang sumasagot. Lumingon siya at nakita niyang natutulog si Master Jericho kasama ang kanyang alalay.

"Ano ka ba Master Jericho, para kang isang damulag kung matulog, hindi ka na bata!"

Siyempre naman hindi marinig ni Master Jericho ang sinabi ni Charlene, naghihilik kasi. Kaya't huminga na lamang ng malalim si Chralene at napaisip ng "Ay oo nga pala, mukhang bata pa siya!"

_(Authors note: Si Jericho ay nasa batang form niya ngayon)_

Habang sina Eugene ay nakaupo sa may puno at sina Charlene ay nasa may damuhan, sina Alfred at Mikaela ay nasa may mga bulaklak at siyempre, nagyayabang na naman si Alfred. Natatanaw nga ni Vincent ang dalawa. Naiinis nga siya pero bumugtong hininga na lamang siya at inisip, "Kapag may nangyaring masama sa kapatid ko humanda ka!"

Si Suzi naman ay hindi mo matatanaw kahit saan. Pero nasa malapit lang siya. At siyempre, naninigarilyo para mapakalma ang kanyang sarili.

Si Jenny na buhat-buhat si Puu ay nakatayo at dinadama ang masarap na hampas ng hangin at mukhang malalim ang kanyang iniisip. Ano kaya?

To be continued...


	2. Piknik

_Disclaimer: Di ko po pag-aari ang Akazukin Cha-Cha at Ghostfighter (Yuyu Hakusho). Balang araw gagawa ako ng sarili ko para di ko na kinakailangang isulat ang "disclaimer" hehe! Enjoy!_

Chapter 2: Pik-nik

Sa kabilang dulo naman ng kakahuyan, makikita mong naglalakad ang grupo ni Seravi.

"Naku, sana maging masaya ang pik-nik na ito" ang wika ni Cha-Cha na tuwang-tuwa. Subalit nakita niya na nilalambing maigi ni Marin si Riiya at namula maigi ang mga mata at sinigawan si Marin. "Bakit ka ba sumama sa amin? Hindi ka naman namin sinasama!"

"Aba Cha-Cha, paano naman kung mapahamak si Riiya nang dahil sa iyo! Hindi yata ako makakapayag!"

"Ano kamo Marin?"

"Tse!"

Habang nagsasagutan ang dalawa, nagpalit ng anyo si Riiya at pinuntahan si Cha-Cha.

"Riiya, Riiya, nasaan ka? Yohoo! Hoy Cha-Cha! Ano na naman ba ang ginawa mo sa Riiya ko?" ang sabi ni Marin habang naggugumalit.

"Aba! Wala akong ginawa sa Riiya mo no!" ang katwiran ni Cha-Chang cute.

"Teka, ba't dala-dala mo ang asong iyan ngayon? Kanina wala iyan ah." ang pagtataka ni Maring masungit.

"Hoy babae, hindi ako masungit, maganda yata ako!" ang sabi niya sa sumulat nito.

"Tigilan mo na nga iyan Marin! Hindi mo ba alam na si Riiya yan?" ang pahayag ni Yakko.

"Riiya? Nasaan? Riiya, mahal ko nasaan ka?" ang tanong ni Marin.

" Ang sarap talagang batuhan itong si Marin, argh!" ang wika ni Yakko na kamot ng kamot na halos maloka na.

"Ah Yakko, puwede ba munang sumingit?" ang pakiusap ni Shiine.

"Ano ka ba?" ang sagot ni Yakko habang pagulong-gulong siya sa lupa.

"Alam mo kasi Yakko, ah...bakit ka ba narito, hindi ka naman namin sinama?" ang tanong ni Shiine.

Natigilan si Yakko. Tumayo, at tila malim ang iniisip. Tapos lumapit siya kay Seravi at sinabi "Ano ka ba Shiine, andito ako para sa Prinsipe Seravi ko at handa akong maglingkod para sa kanya, di ba mahal kong Prinsipe Seravi?" lambing ni Yakko habang niyayapos ang damit ni Seravi.

Napangiting pilit si Seravi at tinanong si Elizabeth "Ano sa palagay mo?"

"Aba Seravi, wala namang kaso iyon. Ayos lang iyan" ang wika ni Elizabeth.

"Oo naman Yakko, pero hindi mo naman kailangang gawin iyon" ang sabi ni Seravi.

"Sige na Prinsipe Seravi, hayaan mo na ako at ikatutuwa iyon ng puso ko. Wohoo!" ang pakiusap ni Yakko habang nakatitig kay Seravi kasabay ng paglakad ng patalikod.

"Seravi, alam mo ba kung saan tayo magpipik-nik? Kanina pa tayo naglalakad at di mo ba naririnig na kumakalam na ang tiyan ng mga bata?" ang angal ni Dorothy.

'Tama nga kayo Gurong Dorothy, kinukulit na nga ako ng tiyan ko. Si Riiya naman nananaginip na ng pagkain" ang sabi ni Cha-Cha.

"Huwag kayong mag-alala, malapit na tayo at sigurado ako paggising ni Riiya hindi na siya magrereklamo" ang wika ni Seravi.

Nagulat si Marin nang marinig ang pangalan ni Riiya at sinabi " Riiya? Nasaan? Riiya, mahal ko nasaan ka? Hmm...hahanapin ko na nga siya mag-isa. Baka kung napano na iyon. Riiya, hintayin mo ako at ililigtas kita!" Humiwalay na nga si Marin kina Cha-Cha at hinanap si Riiya mag-isa.

Nangamba si Seravi at siya'y sumigaw ng "Marin, bumalik ka na dito at baka kung ano pa ang mangyari sa iyo!"

Lumapit si Shiine kay Gurong Seravi at kinalabit ito at nagsalita "Alam mo guro, pabayaan mo na si Marin. Walang mangyayari doon."

"Tama si Shiine at maigi na iyon para makapagsaya na ako!" wika ni Riiya pagkatapos niyang magpalit ng anyo.

"O siya sige. Pero kayo ang mananagot sa akin kapag may nangyari. O, lika na at alam ko na nagmamakaawa na ang mga tiyan ninyo." Ang sabi ni Seravi habang nakangiti.

"Yehey, makakakain na kami!" ang sigaw ng mga bata habang tumatalon.

Pero malayo pa ang kanilang nilakad hangga't sa...

To be continued...


	3. Magkapatid?

_Disclaimer: Di ko pag-aari ang mga cute na characters na ito. Kung pag-aari ko man sila eh di sana lahat ng merchandise nito eh mayroon na sa kuwarto ko no!_

Chapter 3: Magkapatid?

"Dennis! Ikaw nga! Diyos ko, nagkita ulit tayo!" ang sigaw ni Dorothy habang patakbo kay Dennis. Niyakap niya ito at pinaghahalik ang mukha.

Nagulat sina Cha-Cha, pati na rin sina Eugene. Halos ang lahat ay natigilan.

"Gurong Seravi, nagseselos kayo no. Uyy...nagseselos si Guro! Hihihi!" ang kanchaw ni Riiya habang sinisiko si Seravi.

Natigilan si Seravi. Tapos binatukan niya si Riiya at sinigaw "Hindi ako nagseselos no! Ako? Magseselos sa isang babaeng walang pakialam? Hmph! Nagkakamali kayo!"

"Ows? Kunwari pa kayo diyan Guro. Aminin niyo na! Wag I-deny, don't tell a lie, aminin!" ang ibinulgar nina Cha-Cha, Shiine at Riiya.

Nainis si Yakko at sumingit sa katuwaan ng tatlo, "Ano ba kayo, huwag na ninyong pagtulungan ang Prinsipe Seravi ko!"

Ngumiti si Seravi kay Yakko at sinabi "Maraming salamat Yakko." Namulang maigi ang mukha ni Yakko at hindi na nakapagsalita. Siya'y natulala.

Hanggang sa mga oras na iyon ay hindi pa rin tinitigilan ni Dorothy si Dennis. Kaya't nagtaka na si Charlene at nagtanong "Sino ba ang babaeng iyan?"

Inis na inis na si Dennis at hindi na malaman kung ano ang gagawin. Kaya't sumigaw na siya ng "Ate Dorothy naman, puwede bang tigilan mo na iyan! Hindi na ako bata, nakakahiya tuloy!"

"Dennis naman, ngayon lang tayo ulit nagkita at miss na miss na kita. Ikaw kasi ang baby ko noon." Ang wika ni Dorothy.

"ATE?" ang tanong ng lahat. Lahat sila ay napatunganga at napanganga. Hindi nila inakalang magkapatid sina Dorothy at Dennis.

"Hindi naman maikakaila na magkapatid si Dorothy at si Dennis. Magkamukha naman sila di ba?" ang pahayag ni Jenny sa lahat.

Biglang humalakhak si Seravi ng pagkalakas-lakas. Natahimik tuloy ang lahat. Dinig na dinig ang tawa niya sa buong kakahuyan. Hindi na nga niya mapigilan ang kanyang pagtawa. Kahit masakit na ang tiyan niya ay sige pa rin siya.

Hindi na natuwa si Dorothy. Kaya't siya'y sumigaw ng "Ano ba ang itinatawa-tawa mo diyan? Kung alam ko lang, naiinggit ka kay Dennis dahil mas guwapo siya sa iyo! Hmph!"

"Hindi naman sa ganoon Dorothy. Natatawa ako dahil iyang si Dennis ay binatang-binata na, at ikaw naman ay natanda na talaga." Ang paliwanang ni Seravi.

Hindi umimik si Dorothy. Hindi niya ipinahalata na siya'y galit. Itinago niya na lamang iyon at ngumiti. "Ah, ganoon ba Seravi?" ang sagot niya. Talagang kumukulo ang dugo ni Dorothy pero ayaw niyang ipaalam kaya't bumulong na lang siya sa kanyang sarili, "Talaga tong si Seravi, iniba pa ang usapan."

"Kaya't iniba ulit ni Dorothy ang usapan. "Ah...eh...magbalik tayo sa usapang magkamukha kami ni Dennis. Bale, ah...buti na lang pala at pula ang naisipan kong ipang-kulay sa aking buhok. Sinadya ko talaga ito upang maging magkamukha kami ni Dennis. Hihihi!"

(Author's note: Recall niyo ung episode sa Akazukin Cha-Cha, noong nag-time travel ang trio at nalaman nila ang nakaraan nina Dorothy at Seravi.)

Tumingin ng masama si Seravi kay Dorothy. Inirapan na lamang ni Dorothy si Seravi at hindi na lang binirahan ng salita. Kung magsasalita pa siya, mas lalala pa ang sitwasyon.

Kanina pa nga napansin ni Dennis na nag-iba ang buhok ng kanyang Ate ngunit hindi siya makapagsalita dahil sa higpit ng pagkayakap ni Dorothy. Ngayon na may pagkakataon na siya, tinanong na niya ito, "Oo nga pla Ate, bakit mo iniba ang kulay ng iyong buhok? Alam mo mas gusto ko kung kulay mais iyan."

Biglang sumingit si Seravi at winika, "Alam mo Dennis, tama ka diyan. Natutuwa ako na magkaiba ang ugali ninyo ng Ate mo, mas matino ka sa kanya."

"Seravi! Ako ang tinatanong ni Dennis at wala kang karapatang sumingit!" ang sinigaw ni Dorothy habang nag-iinit sa galit.

Pagkatapos noon ay sinagot na ni Dorothy ang tanong ng kanyang mahal na kapatid. "Dennis, sa totoo lang mahabang istorya kung sasabihin ko sa iyo ang lahat. Aabutin pa tayo ng dilim." Tapos dumaldal na naman si Seravi, "Si Dorothy talaga, kung alam ko lang ayaw mo ipaalam sa lahat na talagang masama ang ugali mo!"

Sinagot naman iyon ni Dorothy, "Masama ang ugali ko? Ikaw nga diyan eh, hindi mo man lang inisip ang nararamdaman ko."

"Bakit ko naman iisipin ang nararamdaman mo?"

"Seravi! Wala ka talagang puso!"

Nagbangayan na nga ang dalawa ng walang tigil. Kalmadong-kalmado si Seravi pero si Dorothy ay talagang nag-iinit. Inilabas na niya talaga ang kaniyang galit dahil siya'y nasasaktan na talaga.

"Wala bang makakapigil sa kanila? Para silang mga bata!" ang sabi ni Shiine.

"Oo nga, at nakakahiya sila sa mga kasama ni Dennis. Tingnan mo sila, nakatunganga!"

Tama nga si Riiya. Sina Vincent ay wala nang masabi. Kaya't hindi na lang sila umimik.

Pinipigil ni Dennis si Dorothy, pero hindi niya maawat talaga. Pati na nga siya ay nahahampasan ng kamay ng kanyang Ate.

"Kung walang makakapigil sa kanila, ako na lang ang gagawa ng paraan!" ang isinigaw ni Cha-Cha.

To be continued...


	4. Pagkabighani

Chapter 4 : Pagkabighani

Disclaimer: Gusto kong sabihin na di ko pag-aari ang Yuyu Hakusho (Ghostfighter) at Akazukin Cha-Cha. Kung pag-aari ko man sila, sasabihin kong masaya na ako kung malapit na ang biyahe kong patungo sa langit. Hehe!

Note: Alam ong matagal na ao di nag-update...mga 3 years na ata! I'll try na talaga to type and upload the whole story. Dati ko pa naman natapos tong kuwentong ito eh. Handwritten nga lang sa notebook. Hehe! Enjoy kayo!

"Ano! Gagamitin mo ba ang iyong salamangka!" ang tanong ni Shiine at Riiya na parang takot na takot.

"Kayo talaga, wala talaga kayong tiwala sa salamangka ko! Hindi na kayo nakakatuwa ha." Ang sagot ni Cha-Cha na halos mangiyak-ngiyak na.

Nilapitan ni Shiine si Cha-Cha at hinawaan ang kaniyang kamay habang namumula ang kanyang pisngi, at nagwika siya, "Hindi naman sa ganoon Cha-Cha, magaling ka talaga sa salamangka. Tutal nga, para sa akin, ikaw ang pinakamagaling at pinakamagandang salamangkera sa mundo!"

Nagselos si Riiya at itinulak si Shiine. Pagkatapos ay nagtanong siya kay Cha-Cha, "Ano nga ba ang gagawin mo? Mukhang kakaiba ah."

"Hindi naman kakaiba ang gagawin o. Eh kasi hindi naman tama kung hindi malalaman ni Kuya Dennis ang puno't dulo ng pagiging pula ng buhok ni gurong Dorothy kaya't ako na ang bahalang magkwento sa kaniya" ang winika ni Cha-Cha habang papalapit siya kay Dennis.

Natigilan sina Dorothy at Seravi sa pag-aaway. Nagulat si Dorothy sa sinabi ni Cha-Cha at siya'y nagtanong kay Seravi, "Aba Seravi, kinuwento mo ba kay Cha-Cha kung ano ang nangyari noon? Baka naman kung anu-ano ang pinagsasabi mo sa bata!" (naaalala niyo pa ba yung episode noong nagbalik sa nakaraan sina Cha-Cha, Shiine at Riiya? Dun nila nalaman ang mga nangyari sa kabataan nina Dorothy at Seravi.)

"Hindi Dorothy! Wala akong kinalaman diyan! Wala nga akong gana na ikuwento sa kanila ang nangyari noon dahil hindi ko iyon matanggap!" ang sagot ni Seravi.

Biglang sumingit si Elizabeth at sinabi, "Sa totoo lang tinatamad si Seravi na magkwento tungkol sa iyo."

"Bahala na nga kayo!" and sabi ni Dorothy.

"Kuya Dennis, sisimu...lan ko...na...ang..."napatigil si Cha-Cha at napatitig siya ng maigi sa mga mata ni Dennis. Mukhang Nabighani ni Dennis si Cha-Cha.

"Gurong Dorothy, ang guwapo talaga ng kapatid mo." Ang sabi ni Cha-Cha habang nakatitig kay Dennis.

Napanganga naman sina Riiya at si Shiine at tila nasaktan sila dahil kahit kailan ay hindi pa sila sinasabihan ni Cha-Cha ng ganoon. Kawawa naman.

"Aba, oo! Talagang guwapo ang kapatid ko dahil nagmana siya sa maganda niyang ate!" ang wika ni Dorothy na tuwang-tuwa.

Nang dahil sa sinabi ni Dorothy ay muntik nang himatayin si Seravi pero nang dahil sa tulong ni Yakko ay hindi ito nangyari. Buti na lang ay nagising si Yakko mula sa pagiging tulala. Pinasalamatan ulit siya ni Seravi at siyempre namula maigi ang mukha niya at siya'y natulala na naman. Hay Naku!

Nginitian lamang ni Dennis si Cha-Cha dahil sa kaniyang sinabi.

Dahil doon ay lalong nabighani si Cha-Cha. Namula ang kanyang mukha at halos hindi na makasalita. Pero nakayanan pa rin niyang makasalita at ang kanyang sinabi ay, "Alam mo, ang iyong mata ang pinakamagandang mata na nakita ko sa buong buhay ko!"

Lumuhod si Dennis sa harapan ni Cha-Cha dahil napakaliit ng munting anghel. "Alam mo, maganda rin ang mga mata mo." Ang ipinahayag niya.

Naku po, namula na naman ang mukha ni Cha-Cha at dahil doon siya ay nangarap. Nangarap siya na siya si Cinderella at si Dennis ang prinsipe niya. Kaya't medyo hindi siya makausap.

Nanlaki ang mga mata nina Shiine at Riiya. Nakita ng kanilang dalawang mata at narinig ng kanilang dalawang tenga ang mga pangyayari kaya't sila'y umiyak. Napakalakas ng kanilang iyak at hindi mo na masasabing iyak iyon. Tila ngawa na ang ginagawa ng dalawa. Para silang mga batang musmos na hindi pa nakakakain ng isang buwan. Nagyakapan na rin ang dalawa habang ngumangawa at sabay silang sumisigaw ng, "Cha-Cha! Bakit?"


End file.
